Star Wars: Tatooine Invasion
by Grand Moff Tarkin
Summary: Contingent Lima, has escaped from the Yavin system and is seeking sactuary on Tatooine. Now on the edge of danger, the rebels must avert a crisis and escape from Tatooine before it's too late. Battlefront 2 - rebel campaign.
1. Imperial Suprise

**A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away...**

**Star Wars**

**Episode IV.V**

**Tatooine Invasion**

The rebel alliance, now separated by the Empire after the battle of Yavin, have sought safety and refuge within many hidden locations of the galaxy. One such force, Contingent Lima, has been chased down by the evil Sith lord, Darth Vader who has reorganised his terribly powerful starfleet and devised a scheme to destroy one of the rebellion's largest forces. The rebels, who have now arrived at the Pirate world of Tatooine must now work out a plan to regroup with General Carlist Reeiken, Luke Skywalker and the rest of the rebellion in the Hoth system before it is too late...

* * *

It was an unsettled morning in Mos Eisley as a large group of rebel forces were hiding in sanctuary within many of the city's dwellings and market areas.

Sergeant Munizh and his platoon were enjoying drinks and a few jokes at the Mos Eisley Cantina.

"Corporal Knux, why don't you come over here and have something, hah hah, you wouldn't believe how many beers they have on their menu," hailed the Sergeant to the Corporal who reluctantly ignored the generous and satisfying offer.

"Suit yourself Asdon." Sergeant Munizh continued his conversation with a trooper beside him.

A sudden erupt of blaster fire was heard outside and just as one trooper stood up to investigate the suspicious noise, several Imperial Stormtroopers rushed inside.

"There's the rebel scum, take them out now!" Ordered an Imperial Officer, and without hesitation, his men began to fire deadly shots of blaster bolts.

Many of the customers rushed chaotically outside, however most of them pulled out weapons.

Smugglers, Pirates and random people looking for trouble, began to shoot stormtroopers, or each other as most were confused about the situation.

"SERGEANT!! CONTACT, LEFT FLANK!" Corporal Knux yelled to his N.C.O who was taking cover behind the Cantina's central bar counter.

The rebel communication officer, who was taking cover behind a turned-over table began signalling a distress message to the Alliance commander Colonel Vaguewood who was also taking a break from the war.

"Alpha 229, this is Alpha 303, Code alert 2, I say again, Code ale..." the frequency then turned to static and dropped dead silent and the rebel comms officer looked quite concerned.

Meanwhile at the Rebel Command Center the Colonel received several notifications of an Imperial presence in the city via the radar.

"Colonel, there's lots of major disturbances appearing all over my radar screen. I think the Empire has found us."

"We've only been here for a few days, Sigh. Alright that's all we need to know. Captain, start the evacuation sequence and get the entire Contingent back to the Gallofree transports now and that also includes the supplies," Colonel Vaguewood commanded with slight optimism.

As soon as each rebel outpost was notified about the Unexpected attack by the Empire, a scout ship would launch into space to quickly set up a sensor node to detect how many Imperial warships there would be. However, just as a few rebel engineers walked up to the seemingly fully operational A-wing starfighter, a large flash of light approached at high velocity and an explosion sent pieces (as well as people) hurtling into the air.

A few moments after the rebel siren drowned out the sound of the impeding blaster fire, several Imperial Star Destroyers closed in swiftly into a region of space close to Tatooine.


	2. Rebel Evacuation

**Rebel Evacuation**

In the rebel command center, many military personnel were stacking objects up into piles of enormous, metallic crates which were then lifted up by large droids and taken to the loading bays of the spaceport.

A rebel officer approached the Colonel, who was attempting to lift a medical droid, "Sir, we were unable to complete our sensor detection mission."

The Colonel gave up trying to pick up the machine, and looking quite annoyed, turned to face the man, "Damn. Well we'll just have to take extra caution in moving our Evacuation fleet into space." The Colonel then quickly walked away searching for the Captain of the Contingent Lima flagship, the Daunt III.

Meanwhile, in orbit around the planet, the Death Squadron (Lord Vader's Starfleet) was awaiting to intercept the rebel forces as they began to flee the desolate world.

On the bridge, Admiral Kendal Ozzel was over viewing the status of the siege on Tatooine. He continued to observe until a repetitive sound veered into the room. The technical breathing of Lord Vader's life support suit was uttered endlessly as he approached the (for now) disciplined Admiral who, in an instant, turned to address the dark Sith lord.

"Lord Vader, the raid of Mos Eisley has been a complete success and so far they are evacuating their fleet unaware of our trap," briefed Ozzel who bowed and greeted his commander with the respect of a highly commissioned officer.

(Technical Breathing continued) "You had best be hoping that you are right Admiral, we cannot afford a single flaw in destroying their combination fleet. Now continue to monitor the battle as I must attend to other issues of great importance within the Ord Mantell system," warned and explained Lord Vader impatiently.

"Yes, my Lord," replied the Admiral who continued to stare into Vader's visors.

Lord Vader then left the Bridge and headed for the Elevators. Just as the lift doors shut, the Admiral resumed his post at the head of the Starboard side crewpit.

"Alert all commands, deploy the fleet. I want all gunners at their firing stations, all pilots in the hangars prepared for take-off, all command staff on the bridge and an extra boarding party being briefed, and I want this task to be completed in no less than 10 minutes," the Admiral formally ordered Captain Piett, who had already begun to announce the orders.

Lord Vader's shuttle was seen flying out from beneath the Executor along with an escort of two sentinel-class Shuttles and a Tie fighter squadron.

On the surface, many Imperial troops were sweeping the buildings in a hunt for the rebels, hoping to drive them into their spaceport hangars.

"All secondary reinforcements, quickly head for their transports before the scum leaves and that mean everyone!" General Maximilian Veers yelled across from the forward command post.

"Fall back! Back to the transports now!" Colonel Vaguewood called out as he and large groups of troops hurtled themselves rapidly towards the final corvette.

Many Gallofree transports and Corellian Corvette frigates spread in many of the docking bays and open hangars throughout Mos Eisley, were beginning to power up their Sublight engines by now as they were just finishing loading troops and cargo on board.


	3. A Perilous Ambush

**A Perilous Ambush**

Finally the Colonel and the rest of his men reached the Flagship which was waiting silently in docking bay 95.

"Alright men hold them here until we get the door open!" the Colonel directed gasping and trying to get up the ramp with Captain Kal' Li Plos.

Despite the rebels readiness, no stormtroopers appreared to show up at all. Then, with a long hiss, the blast doors at the entrance to the starship rusted open.

"Everyone, on board now!! Captain, power up the engines and get in contact with all of the command ships!" the Colonel ordered boarding and heading for the Turbolaser control station at the rear of the spacecraft.

"Yes sir," acknowledged the Captain who headed towards the bridge. "All men, to your stations now and hasten it up a bit.

Shortly after the crew of the starship reached the control bridge, the Sublight engines eventually roared into action.

The ship slowly, but surely lifted into the atmosphere and at the same time retracted its landing gear and stabilizers.

Now many Gallofree ships and Corellian frigates were already passing through Tatooine's Exosphere and making their way into the (supposedly) empty vacuum.

"Captain, a fleet of Star Destroyers has just been detected on my monitor, sir," a rebel controller reacted inspecting the bleeping red dots on the mega-range sensor screen, which had been previously jammed by an Imperial Interdictor Cruiser.

"What's its location? Why didn't we detect it earlier?" the Captain asked the intrepid crew as they attempted to deploy emergency warning signals to other ships which were isolated in large areas of space.

"It's located in mark 3 of Sector 6. I think the reason why we weren't aware of them, was..."

"That doesn't matter anymore," the Captain interrupted.

The Death Squadron closed in fast towards the virtually defenceless Gallofree transport ships which had no chance of sustaining the firepower of an Imperial Star Destroyer (let alone a small Tie- bomber squadron).

The Captain had to think of something snappy in order to keep his ships from being annihilated.

"Quickly, take evasive manoeuvres and head for these co-ordinates immediately!" Captain Kal' Li Plos ordered with hesitation.

The rebel convoy began turning sharply as Imperial fighters moved in to intercept the helpless rebel spacecraft.

"We have the scum now!" the Admiral Kendal Ozzel yelled in a victorious voice, finding recreation in watching the destruction of important supply ships.

The rebel convoy began losing many starships to the tibanna-gas powered turbolaser crossfire coming from the Executor super star dreadnought (Lord Vaders personal command ship which is 19 times the size of an ordinary Imperial star destroyer).

But, then out of the void, just in the nick of time, several large Mon Calamari cruisers approached at high velocity (with no doubt coming out of hyperspace).

"Sir, look! It's Admiral Linniz's starfleet, just in time for the party!" cheered a rebel controller feeling more relaxed.


	4. Insane Needs and a hope for escape

**Insane Needs and Hope for Escape**

Admiral Ozzel, who had previously gained a disturbingly large grin on his face, rapidly wiped off and morphed into a really anxious frown.

"What the hell is this!?" demanded Ozzel glaring at Captain Piett.

"Well, it appears sir, that a rebel fleet has come out of hyperspace in a nearby location and is trying to protect the other ships," answered Piett (in a get-smart tone), also carefully monitoring the information screen.

"Damn that rebel scum!" Admiral Ozzel yelled, very frustrated.

The Imperial Tie fighters were beginning to get wiped out by the heavy guns of the Mon Calamari cruisers which were becoming too overwhelming.

The Mon Calamari cruisers shielded the smaller craft until they reached the hyperspace rendezvous point.

Colonel Vaguewood couldn't help, but run up (from the cargo bay) to hail the Admiral on the comm-link.

"Admiral Linniz, what took you so long?" asked the Colonel with gratitude.

"Your Location Homing Beacon's transmission didn't arrive until only a few hours ago and there was a lot of Traffic coming out of Mon Calamari's orbit, so it took a while. Anyways, Captain we'll move in and defend your convoy of ships."

The two groups of rebel ships combined to form one massive fleet. They began to lose the Imperials.

"Colonel, keep your ships ahead of mine and begin powering up your hyperdrive engines, lock on to the coordinates" explained Admiral Linniz enjoying his moment of heroism.

"Yes, Admiral. Captain, maintain all spacecraft speed and get ready to proceed into hyperspace on the Admiral's mark," ordered Vaguewood decisively.

"Alright, stand-by all craft," interrupted Captain Kal' Li, who was preparing his ship for the jump to light speed.

The Death Squadron was moving closer despite the pointlessness of a final attempt at intercepting the rebels.

Captain Piett, who was slowly pacing towards Admiral Ozzel, started to regret doing so, however managed to utter a sentence, "Sir, the rebel craft are powering up their hyperdrive systems and are retreating away from our intercept cruisers."

"Quickly, deploy the tractor beam! Fire the Heavy Quad turrets! DO SOMETHING!" screamed the Admiral who began to go over-abusive with his power.

The rebel fleet on edge stopped all of its turbolaser batteries. "Stand-by, 5, 4, 3, 2, MARK!" counted down the Admiral as his ship locked into hyperspace posture.

Just when Admiral Ozzel finally figured out exactly what to do, all of the rebel ships emitted a drowning beeping sound and within seconds, vanished into the distance of the stars.


	5. The Clumsy Admiral

**The Clumsy Admiral**

"Why did you men just stand there and do nothing? I demand an answer immedi..." and Admiral Kendal Ozzel, the highest ranking officer in the Death Squadron, slipped up on the clean, shiny and very hard ground.

Despite the fact that the Death Squadron had failed in its objective to eliminate all rebel forces in the Tatooine orbit, the many command staff took their minds off the loss by watching the clumsy Admiral slip up constantly, time and time again, every chance he got to jump to his feet.

"Stop this immature nonsense immediately! I mean it... WHOAAAHHHH!!" The Admiral then regained his feet (eventually).

Although it was a humorous sight to see Ozzel fail to even stand, it wouldn't have been too long before Lord Vader returned to a very disappointing conclusion that the Admiral had made his first large-scale, critical error as a commander (but it wouldn't be the last)

Meanwhile, the rebel fleet was en-route to a region of empty space (to lose the trail) and then to a rendezvous with the Alliance on the frozen world of Hoth (as the new Rebel headquarters, Echo base would be stationed).

"Captain, we did it!" the rebel controller cheered and everyone began to celebrate the almost in-fatal escape where they sustained very few losses.

"Alright everyone. I know this is a great moment for Contingent Lima, however we must start thinking about long-term evacuation plans from now on," the Colonel interrupted, debriefing everyone on how serious the situation really was.

"Despite that though, it proved to be an extraordinary victory of survival, and I am very proud of how well it was executed in accordance to your training. So keep it up men."

In conclusion, the rebel escape proved to be the most successful in history (so far) and there would be plenty more where that came from.

**_The End?_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Other than the objects/characters/items/Locations listed below, all other Star Wars content and references are owned by Lucasfilm ltd. and George Lucas.**

**Claimer: I own the following objects/characters/items/Locations in this story; Corporal Knux, Sergeant Munizh, ****Captain Kal' Li Plos, Admiral Linniz, Colonel Vaguewood, Daunt III, Docking Bay 95, Contingent Lima and the imagination of creating this story.**

**I do this purely in the cause of what I am incredibly obsessed with and I will not stop making these stories (Ever).**

**This Story was created by President Thomas Fry of the Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog association.**

* * *

**If you have any comments or reviews, then you are clear to proceed.**

**I have plans to make a new Story Battle station, one far younger and more powerful, so do not underestimate the power of the Dark side (The quote used by Lord Darth Vader, and the sentence I shall write after each review, so do not take it as an offence).**

**Stories of the future:**

**Date markers: ABY: After the Battle of Yavin. DBY: During the Battle of Yavin. BBY: Before the Battle of Yavin.**

**0000 Digits: Conceived AD.**

**Ord Mantell Reunion (2ABY)**

**Battle of Yavin (0DBY)**

**The Chaotix and the Jedi Knight (35BBY)**

**The Adventures of Han Solo and Chewbacca (14BBY-0BBY)**

**Indiana Jones and the Wrath of the Pirate King (1953)**

* * *


End file.
